Because, I'm stupid
by SunnyNara
Summary: Temari sabe que esta sera la ultima vez que lo vea, shikamaru sospecha que algo anda mal con ella. ¿podran salir de este fatal desenlace en Suna? shikatema/nejiten/naruhina...leve gaamatsu
1. Chapter 1

Sentía el calor de mis mejillas y mis propios latidos acelerados por la impresión, mi boca quedo muda sin poder emitir una sola palabra.

Hace un minuto Shikamaru se despedía de mi, hace tres segundos me abrazo para despedirse, hace un segundo decidió no soltarme con la excusa de que simplemente era una forma de hacer tiempo.

¿Hacer tiempo? ¿Por qué?, la verdad ya era muy tarde, casi media noche para ser exactos y llevaba un día de atraso, debía irme a Suna hoy en la mañana…¿pero qué podía hacer? Me cegué conversando con él, de muchas cosas y el tiempo me jugó una mala pasada. Pensaba que para él era problemático ser mi guía en Konoha y ahora no quería soltarme.

Se despedía de mi una y otra vez sin soltarme, y si soy sincera no soy muy cariñosa y me sentía muy incómoda pero inmensamente feliz.

Deje mi orgullo atrás y decidí abrazarlo sinceramente, disfrutando su aroma y la calidez de esa improvisada despedida.

No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para disfrutar de ese cariño.

Ya basta vago, es tarde- le dije alejándome de sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos- adiós…ya nos veremos- mentí.

Está bien, adiós- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a abrazarme- un ratito mas por favor, no te vayas aun… no ahora…tengo un mal presentimiento Temari…

Maldita fuerza de voluntad me dejo indefensa ante el nuevo abrazo.

Sonreí tímidamente abrazándolo otra vez y deduje que Shikamaru tenía una boba sonrisa de victoria.

Había solo una cosa que no lograba entender… Si tanto dependemos el uno del otro ¿Por qué no lo expresábamos con palabras?, era inmadurez, a pesar que soy mayor que él, y el miedo al rechazo.

Lo abrase más fuerte para no olvidar ese momento y poder conservarlo en mi corazón y mente para soñarlo cada noche a partir de ahora con la frustración de que nunca llegue a probar sus labios.

Al fin decidí soltarlo nuevamente, esta vez para no volver a caer.

Nara, ya no mas, ya debo irme…adiós…- Dije con una sonrisa tierna pero firme.

Que problemático…pero está bien…- dijo tratando de abrazarme.

Su objetivo no fue cumplido, no quería sentir la necesidad de sus abrazos, ya estaba completamente enamorada de él y no pensaba decírselo, ¡Maldita cobardía!.

Voltee para irme y comencé a caminar y sentí que él hizo lo mismo. No quería mirar hacia atrás o desearía volver corriendo a abrazarlo, pero no pude resistir y voltee disimuladamente solo para sorprenderme al ver que nuevamente imito mis movimientos.

Sonreímos en forma cómplice y con la mirada nos volvimos a despedir.

Decidí no volver a voltear, tan solo quería guardar en mi corazón ese momento que jamás podrá volver a repetirse…


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi corazón esta afligido, cada una de las palabras de Temari eran dolorosas. Pensé que se despedía para siempre, no quería dejarla ir…

Soy un estúpido eso está claro, pude haber hecho algo mas para tenerla a mi lado.

Por ahora solo tengo impregnada en mi ropa su aroma, grabada en mi mente su voz, sigo deseando sus labios y cada deseo es como un puñal en mi corazón solo por el hecho de que ya no está.

¿Por qué se despediría así de mí? Es como si ya no podre verla más…a Temari, la problemática Temari no sabaku.

Shikamaru que haces?- siento una chillona voz en mi espalda, sabia quien era.

Acabo de dejar a Temari en la puerta…-respondí tratando de no reflejar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón y el vacio de mi alma.

Oh…bien eso explica tu cara de cementerio Shikamaru, la dejaste ir idiota…- y comienza oficialmente el sermón de Ino.

No preste mucha atención durante el resto del camino, me era más interesante las fantasías que tenía en mi cabeza que el sermón de Ino.

_Temari está ahí sentada, con el brillo de la luna se veía irresistible a mis ojos, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Me acerque con cuidado y me senté a su lado, toque su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos, era real, la mire fijamente a los ojos y comencé a acercarme, rompiendo la barrera que nos dividía, seguro de que era el momento de ser uno…_

O me equivoco?- sentí la voz nuevamente- me estas escuchando Shikamaru?

Si…-mentí…suelo hacerlo para que se sienta bien.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo mientras corre a su casa.

Sigue siendo una niña, piensa de una manera tan común como cualquier chica, que la ropa, que el maquillaje, que los zapatos, que las compras, que las uñas, lo sé porque generalmente menciona eso cuando esta con Sakura o con Hinata, pero ellas no le prestan mucha atención.

Ella es diferente, Temari es única, la amo, soy un maldito cobarde… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le robaba un beso, si probara esos labios con los que me dice vago?. Seguro me abofetearía por sin vergüenza y pensaría que soy pervertido.

Llegue a mi casa, ninguna novedad, Yoshino debe estar dormida, Shikaku a su lado como perro fiel. Lo admiro, desde que yo era un crio machista que me da consejos de amor, ''puras cosas problemáticas'' pensaba bostezando. Y ahora me siento tan identificado, soy un estúpido, un real estúpido.

Dormiré pensando en ella…en su voz, en su olor…

_Shikamaru Nara…ya te dormiste!-despierto en un sofá incomodo pero reconozco esa voz._

_Temari?...-digo mirándola sorprendido._

_Quien mas! Prometiste ir temprano por los niños a la escuela, iruka-san siempre se queda con ellos porque llegas tarde…te das cuenta de lo vago que…- no la dejo terminar la acorralo en mis brazos, la acerco a mi cuerpo - Shikamaru podrían vernos…-se sonroja, me encanta._

_Si, lo prometí, pero llego tarde por tu culpa…porque te amo y no puedo resistirme a ti…-me acerco para adueñarme de sus labios, despacio no hay apuro…_

Shikamaru! Despierta- siento que me botan de mi cama…-llegaras tarde! –grita abriendo las cortinas.

Mamá… es temprano… -digo bostezando y preguntándome porque nunca alcanzo a besarla, suerte de invesil.

Levántate, tienes visita…una chica de la arena, ¿Temari?-dice sonriendo

Me levante rápido, no me di cuenta de cómo entre y Salí del baño, ya arreglado. Baje las escaleras un tanto ansioso, un tanto asustado y un tanto nervioso, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?¿porque se devolvió?

Llego más sereno al comedor y veo a mis padres ya sentados desayunando.

Donde esta?- mis voz suena quebrada

Shikamaru me creíste?-mi madre me mira preocupada- la nombraste en voz alta mientras dormías…

Me engaño, caigo como debo caer…como un estúpido.

Shikamaru, Stunade-sama me dijo que quería verte en su oficina- dice papá llenando su pan de mermelada- creo que te asignara a alguna misión a Sunakagure…también va Naruto, Neji, Hinata y Tenten…debe ser importante.

Bien…-eso me mantendrá ocupado, pero daría cualquier cosa por mirar las nubes con la problemática-chan.

Temari… ¿Por qué no te saco de mi cabeza?... tengo un mal presentimiento… ¿estarás bien?...


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha se ve reluciente, generalmente el roció de la mañana le da su toque a la hermosa aldea, ese aspecto de alegre pueblo, de gentiles habitantes, es un lugar hermoso, todos abren sus ventanas para contemplar algo maravilloso.

Excepto ella, la quinta se ve preocupada, tiene en sus manos un papel que lee sigilosamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Shizune la observa en silencio, ni Tonton se atreve a chillar.

Los ninjas esperados han llegado Hokague-obachan!- anuncia nuestra llegada entrando descuidadamente el idiota nº1 de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki, lo sigo yo un poco enojado, Tenten como siempre con una gran sonrisa entra firme, Hinata entra cuidando no molestar y Shikamaru… se ve preocupado.

Que bueno… pero se toca antes de entrar mocoso…-tsunade-sama no le quita los ojos de encima a ese papel.

Ah no es para tanto tsunade-obachan!-tsunade lo fulmina con la mirada- ah…pero… ya que insistes tratare de no hacerlo mas-ttebayo- Naruto se soba la cabeza, hay cosas de Naruto que no me gustan.

Ninjas… paso algo en Suna, Temari lo sabe y debe estar por llegar a la arena…es un tanto delicado…su misión es ponerse al servicio del kasekague…-tsunade-sama mira a Shikamaru un poco ¿triste?

Esta misión es un poco angustiante… mas porque me siento extraño, agradezco no tener una misión a solas con Tenten. Es algo extraño, típico de hombres supongo, a mi edad es normal… pero es algo inaceptable para mí y me asusta…

Neji- ese susurro en mi oído me hace temblar- préstale atención a tsunade-sama o se enojara contigo…

Si le estoy prestando atención, Tenten- dije sin moverme y cerrando los ojos.

Pues te acaba de hacer una pregunta…-me dice cruzándose de brazos-en que piensas.

Nunca te diría lo que pienso…es una vergüenza para mi…

Disculpe tsunade-sama…-dije excusándome

Pregunte si eres capaz de llevar una misión así…-me cohíbe su autoridad.

Como siempre…-respondo orgulloso.

Bien…los elegí por sus habilidades, estrategas genios, rastreadores y la fuerza bruta…-tsunade-sama sabe como irritar a Naruto.

Pero vieja!... Tenten y yo no somos brutos!-grita el idiota.

Oh se refería a mi?-Tenten lo dice triste

No Tenten…se refiere a que ustedes son buenos paleando y tu eres la mejor con las armas- no sé porque dije eso… estoy volviéndome un loco?

Gracias Neji- Tenten sonríe hermoso.

Ya pueden irse… suerte…-salimos en silencio, Shikamaru acelera el paso.

No logro entender…llevamos algunas horas saltando, no puedo dejar de pensar en Tenten, esto se vuelve molesto, cuando quiero decirle algo el nerviosismo se encarga de cerrarme la boca.

Si seré idiota…no! No me permito comportarme de esta manera, deben ser las hormonas…si, es lo más seguro…no me perdonaría hacerle algo a Tenten…pero si no ha pasado nada de nada entre nosotros. Soy un estúpido idiota, no debería pensar en este tipo de cosas…

Tenten ¿me estoy enamorando de ti?

gracias por leer mi fanfic, no saben la alegria que me da :DD

sabaku no lisseth: xD gritaste?

bueno gracias continuare con sorpresas inesperadas ewe


	4. Chapter 4

Esta situación me vuelve incomoda, Neji me observa, trato de actuar que no me doy cuenta. Me afecta, no sé que pretende, no se… no sé y no me atrevo a preguntar, por primera vez me siento insegura.

Desde pequeña te admire, yo te observe, ¿Cuándo se intercambiaron los papeles?, me intimidas, ¿en qué piensas? Me aterra pensar que me miras para encontrarme alguna falla, algo que no te guste…dime que no por favor! Eso me destruiría por completo. Me asusta pensar que comienzas a sentir algo por mí, porque te cuesta expresar lo que sientes, y respecto a mí, están floreciendo mis debilidades, la primera eres tú.

Nos detuvimos, debemos descansar, armar las carpas, mis miedos vuelven, comienza a hacer frió, en la carpa dormiremos Hinata, tu y yo… tu y yo…

Porque todos tan callados?...me aburro!- el grito de Naruto opaca mis pensamientos- Hinata-chan charlemos… que tal un juego de preguntas?

Ah…ah…yo…e…está bien-responde la bella Hinata, Naruto idiota…nunca la nota…

Bien, podríamos jugar todos que dicen?- bueno pensé que podría ser una buena idea…me distraigo un poco antes de dormir- verdad o reto!

Uh uh me parece excelente, soy honesto!-dice Naruto sonriendo, es guapo no lo niego…

Bien…podre distraerme…pero que no sea problemático- Shikamaru quiere distraerse, una mujer nota esas cosas, debe ser por Temari.

Neji, juegas?- Naruto dijo la pregunta que no salía de mi boca.

Esta bien…-responde serio, me enamora, kami-sama! ¿Por qué?

Yo comienzo!... Hinata, cual es tu sueño?- Naruto si que es un idiota. Hinata se sonroja, juega con sus dedos, quizás jugar con sus dedos le da un poco de personalidad, debería intentarlo.

Ah…pues yo… deseo… deseo ser una gran ninja, proteger a los que más amo- dice Hinata serenando su rostro.

Naruto queda perplejo, la observa, noto sorpresa en su rostro, ¿te das cuenta Naruto?

Bien, Hinata corresponde que tú hagas la pregunta- lo dije para romper el silencio incomodo.

Hai… neji-nissan… ¿Cuál seria su reacción si Tenten-chan estuviera en peligro de morir?- en cierta forma Hinata pide consejos indirectamente luego de…MOMENTO! Escuche bien? Yo!? Que tengo que ver yo!

Mphs…lógicamente haría lo posible por salvarla…-Neji lo dijo seguro, se que me sonroje- … es mi compañera de equipo…- okey…rompió mis esperanzas.

Saben qué? Ya deberíamos dormir…- digo para luego arrepentirme- claro si quieren.

Todos aceptan, me siento una estúpida y mas cuando me doy cuenta que lógicamente dormiré solo con Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru se turnaran para hacer la guardia.

_¿Neji, Eres tú?...sin duda… esta a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente, confiado, ¿sonriendo? Trato de ver que ocurría, una habitación, solos…me asusto, vuelvo a mirarlo, ya esta amaneciendo, los rayos del sol entran por la ventana y reflejan luz en los parpado de Neji. Se queja por lo molestoso que son los rayos, me enternece, sonrío solo al mirarlo, acerco mi mano para acariciar su rostro._

_¿Qué haces?- dice tomando mi mano con dureza._

_Perdón…yo no sé… yo…-me sonrojo, siento el rubor en mis mejillas, trato de sacar mi mano, no me deja, me impulsa hacia el- pero…pero…_

_¿Qué haces despierta primero que yo?, a mi me gusta despertar primero para contemplarte… me ganaste…_

_Pe…pero… ¿estás enojado?- dije un tanto incomoda por la posición en la que me mantenía._

_No…Tenten…te amo…- dice cerrando sus ojos acercándose a mí, segundo a segundo._

Despierto con mucho frio, estúpido frio, era un sueño estupendo, pero un sueño, solo eso, sueño engañador, no pude probar sus labios.

Tengo una manta que de todos modos me mantiene fría.

Pienso en Neji, está afuera, si yo muero de frio, el debe estar agonizando de hipotermia.

Tomo mi manta y salgo enseguida, no pierdo tiempo. Neji está ahí, helado, siento su frio, el está intentando calentarse con el calor de la fogata, rápidamente acomodo la manta en su cuerpo. Se sorprende y me mira fijo, con esos ojos perlados que me quitan el aliento y me hacen viajar a un mundo color de rosa, claro depende mucho de cómo me mira. Le sonrío y me siento a su lado.

Te amo…-susurro casi como una brisa pasajera.

¿Qué?, disculpa Tenten no te prestaba atención- me dice fijando sus ojos en los míos, mi corazón se acelero…

Yo… te llamo… es decir te llame y no me oíste- dije nerviosamente.

Que extraño… estoy muy atento y no te oí decir nada desde que saliste de la carpa- lo dice fijando su mirada en el fuego.

Soy una estúpida! Neji me pones tan nerviosa! Quiero desaparecer… debes pensar que soy una estúpida… ¿verdad?

* * *

**bueno quiero aclarar algo que no aclare xD el orden de narración va por capítulos**

**-cap 1: temari**

**-cap 2: shikamaru**

**-cap 3: neji**

**-cap 4: tenten**

**-cap 5: naruto**

**-cap 6: hinata**

**-cap 7: temari...**

**y asi sucesivamente n.n**

**gracias por sus comentarios y por leer n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

Me sentía totalmente aturdido con su silueta, su cabello corto, su esencia. Pero ¿Quién es? Pienso que es mi chica ideal, con la que sueño desde los 14 años, realmente quisiera saber porque siempre sueño con la misma mujer que vi en un lago hace tiempo. Quizá pueda preguntarle a Tenten o a Hinata, las mujeres entienden de estas cosas ¿no?

Chicas…puedo hacerles una pregunta?- dije un tanto avergonzado mientras me acerque aprovechando de que las 2 estaban juntas.

Si…¿qué pasa Naruto?- me pregunta Tenten curiosa.

Nada raro…solo algo que no entiendo, se que las mujeres entienden todo eso…-respondí.

Oh…-susurra Hinata, la escuche perfectamente.

Naruto…déjame adivinar-dice Tenten sonriendo y empujándome- son cosas del corazón…

Quede sentado frente a ellas, estaba realmente nervioso y hasta arrepentido, quizás no debo contarles esas cosas.

Ya…habla!- dice Tenten entusiasmada.

Es que…-dude.

Ya Naruto!-grita Tenten.

Bueno, bueno!- trague saliva- cuando tenía 14 años soñé con una chica en un lago- me sonrojo- desde entonces solo sueño con ella… ¿Por qué?

Uhm…- Tenten pone cara pensativa y Hinata se sorprende, creí que fue mala idea contarles-…Naruto…quien es la chica?- pregunta Tenten sonriendo.

No lo sé…-respondí pensando- creo que la imagine, porque era hermosa y perfecta.

Na…Naruto kun…la…la viste cuando…buscamos…al…-dice Hinata con un leve sonrojo, nada del otro mundo, aunque siempre me pregunte porque se sonroja siempre.

Si al escarabajo ese…-dije

Sabes que creo Naruto…-dice Tenten sonriendo- es difícil imaginar a una persona, yo creo que conoces a esa chica y te gusta inconscientemente, por lo tanto la ves en tus sueños.

Si…pero…-dije- nunca puedo verle el rostro…

Por eso…- dice Tenten- bueno ¿y cómo era la chica?¿cómo y donde la viste?

Bueno…-sentí el calor en mis mejillas- era delgada…una figura soñada…Mmmh…tenia el cabello corto y bueno al parecer oscuro…la vi en el lago, Hinata chan sabe cual es…- Hinata asintió-… bueno, esa chica estaba ocupando chacra en el agua, y estaba…- trague saliva-… desnuda…

¿¡DESNUDA!?-grito Tenten espantada- KYA NARUTO! ERES UN PERVERTIDO IGUAL QUE JIRAIYA!

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza que jamás voy a olvidar, de todos modos los de Sakura chan son más dolorosos y me sacan volando, aunque creo que este golpe dejara marca.

Neji nos miro con duda y se acerco.

Bueno, ya debemos irnos, dejen de pelear…- dice Neji mirando a Tenten.

Ahhh…-me queje mientras Tenten y Neji se alejan.

Naruto kun…-dice Hinata sonrojada, como siempre-… creo…que esa chica… existe…y si…la am…te gusta…deberías buscarla.

Hinata desvió la mirada cuando la mire a los ojos y siguió a los chicos en silencio, es rara, pero no me desagrada para nada, es más me agrada y mucho, no, ¡qué digo mucho!... la verdad no puedo estar triste cuando disfruto de su compañía.

Sonreí también, y los seguí, claro con un evidente chichón en mi cabeza.

* * *

**se viene algo triste :c para mi lo es xD igan leyendo porfavor n.n si?**


	6. Chapter 6

No podía creerlo, mi corazón latía tan rápido, por un momento pensé que moriría. Al fin algo de sol iluminaba mis mas secretas ilusiones, Naruto se acordaba de eso, de esa vergonzosa situación. Naruto al fin me amaría…pero, y si cuando se enterase que esa chica era yo ¿no me quisiera?

¿Por qué? , ese dolor como una apuñalada, sigue en mi corazón, esa angustia de saber que él sabe lo que siento, y simplemente parezca que no lo sabe, me dolía tanto que sentía mis ojos húmedos y poco a poco sentía correr mis lagrimas por mis mejillas.

¿Se encuentra bien?, Hinata-sama - seque mis lagrimas rápidamente.

Ne…Neji nissan…yo…-respondí.

Me pregunto porque las mujeres son tan raras…- responde mirando el camino.

Los hombres…-Neji me mira serio-…no…saben entendernos….

Cuando intento entenderlas termino creyendo que no soy un genio como todos dicen- vuelve a mirar el camino.

No eres un genio tratando de entender a Tenten chan- lo mire sonriendo.

Veo que ya se encuentra mejor…-dice, creo que se puso un poco nervioso.

No lo sé…-dije un tanto desanimada.

Sabía que Naruto no entendía claramente mis sentimientos, eso me frustraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Siempre soñé caminar tomada de su mano, mirarlo a los ojos sin desmayarme, besarlo… un sueño como todos pero con el mayor significado.

Deseaba decirle otra vez cuanto lo amaba, y si tuviera personalidad le robaría un beso y saldría corriendo. Eso me divierte…

En las noches logro imaginar perfectamente una vida a su lado, me veo como una buena esposa o por lo menos lo intentaría. Naruto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo amar a otro más que tú? ¿Por qué so lo tu reinas en mi corazón?

Hinata-chan… ¿me escuchas?- me sorprendí, voltee, sabía que era él.

¿Me…hablaste?-respondí sonrojada.

Si…-Naruto rasco su cabeza como siempre- es que… están todos raros, Shikamaru no habla, Neji es callado, Tenten esta distraída… puedo irme contigo?...eres la única que me hace sentir cómodo.

Ah…- me sentía mas roja que un tomate-…si…también me haces sentir cómoda….

¡Gracias!- dijo caminando a mi lado.

Me sentía feliz, quizás no hablamos, pero me sentía llena de paz y esperaba que Naruto sintiera lo mismo.

Pero algo cálido me saco de mis pensamientos, su mano, ¿tomaba la mía?

¡Corre Hinata-chan! Quiero ver eso de allá!- dijo corriendo, impulsándome junto a él.

¿Qué?-dije corriendo mientras sonreía.

Simplemente me deje llevar, aunque realmente no sabía como íbamos a terminar.

* * *

**gracias n.n bueno los capitulos son cortos...¿porque? porque no tengo teclado xD ¿han escuchado del teclado de pantalla? :c es dificil escribir con el xd**

**en fin me alegro que les guste n.n**

**hasta el prox capitulo, sera narrado nuevamente por temari n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

Quizás debí robarle un beso a ese vago, luego reírme caprichosamente, despedirme con la mirada mientras me iba rápidamente, hubiese sido un buen final para ese capítulo de mi vida. Pero eso ya no importa, no estaba en mi destino, mi destino ya lo decidí.

Gaara y kankuro no estaban de acuerdo, pero no me importo, yo era la única que podía cambiar esta situación, salvar a la aldea ahora era mi prioridad.

- Temari…¿estás segura?...

- Gaara, claro que lo estoy…

- Es que… ¡puede que exista otra solución!... ¡yo estoy dispuesto a pelear, no me importa morir!

- ¡KANKURO CIERRA LA BOCA!... ¡es mejor el sacrificio de una persona a el sacrificio de una aldea completa!

- ¡Pero tú no debes ser el sacrificio!... ¡casi pierdo a Matsuri, no quiero perderte a ti!

- ya saben que soy la única que debe hacerlo…

- ¡Me niego a aceptar la solicitud de ese enfermo!

- Gaara…eres el kasekague, ya que estoy dentro de la solicitud de ese idiota para salvar Suna y estoy de acuerdo, no te queda otra que aceptar… sabes que no me retractare…hermano…

- ¿Temari porque eres así?

- ¿Porque soy así?...observa tu mismo desde el balcón… niños que corren felices jugando con sus padres, jóvenes comenzando a ser ninjas por amor a la aldea, futuras madres, todas viviendo aquí, confiando en que podrán vivir en paz… ¿enserio ustedes son capaces de negarles esa felicidad a personas que confían en nosotros?... ¿quieren que siga ocurriendo lo que ocurrió con Matsuri?

- Pero… ¿y tu felicidad?

- ¿no tienes miedo Temari?

- si…pero ver a todos esos niños sonriendo me da la valentía necesaria…en cuanto a mi felicidad… debo encontrarla luego…

- Crees q…

- ya chicos… pequeños sacrificios hacen cosas grandes… ya está decidido… acepta la solicitud de ese repugnante sujeto…

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mi tiempo de libertad ya se estaba acabando, en dos días más le diría adiós a Suna, a kankuro, a Gaara…para entregarme a ese idiota para lo que el desee, debía ser valiente, sería útil. La aldea ya estaría completamente segura de esa peste de asesinos, violadores, despiadadas bestias.

¡No!...ya no dejaría que se repitiera lo que le hicieron a Matsuri, esos canallas la deshonraron cruelmente.

-Matsuri…¿puedo pasar?- dije tocando suavemente la puerta.

- no…

Entré de todos modos, debía hablar con ella

- Matsuri, lo hare…

- ¿QUE?...¡no lo hagas! ¡Tú no sabes lo terribles que son!...-las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no dude en abrazarla

- tranquila matsuri, Gaara ya no dejara que algo te ocu…

- ¡Temari san por favor! No deje que Gaara sama me vea… soy una inútil, no pude defenderme… estoy sucia, ¡SOY UNA VERGÜENZA!

- no hables así…

-¿Gaara?...-dije volteando muy triste, matsuri se escondió de la mirada triste de Gaara.

Me dolía en el alma ver a mi hermano sufrir, otro motivo más para sacrificarme, me dolía ver lo furioso que estaba, lo triste y asustada que matsuri estaba.

Después de lo que le ocurrió no hablaba, Gaara se desesperaba. Eso era lo bueno, matsuri al fin estaba hablando.

Me sorprendió ver a Gaara acercándose y abrazando a matsuri con tanto amor mientras ella lloraba, otra razón más para sacrificarme, amo tanto a mi hermano que deseo su felicidad junto a ella, al fin debía ser feliz, matsuri debía recuperarse para lograr esa felicidad, y yo sería feliz sabiendo que al fin Gaara sonreía.

Salí de esa habitación con una sonrisa, la felicidad de ambos debía comenzar y yo solo estorbaba.

- Temari san…los ninjas de Konoha que solicito Gaara sama ya han llegado

- ¿Como?... ¿cuantos son?

- cinco en total…

- ¿a que vienen?

-según el líder de ellos, vienen a ponerse a la disposición de Gaara sama

- ¿quien es el líder?

- Nara Shikamaru…

''¡NO!... el no… ¿porque Gaara los llamaría?...''

Estaba claro, se complicaría mas mi situación con el aquí.

* * *

**bueno eh aqui la conti :3**

**Jannette segui tu consejo n.n/ **


	8. Chapter 8

Sentía que todo transcurría lentamente, cada paso dentro de suna me asustaba, no estaba tranquilo, y no lo estaría hasta ver a temari sana y salva.

- ¡oi Shikamaru!... ya que eres el líder ¿podrías pedir algo de ropa limpia para Hinata y para mi?- Naruto algunas veces me saca de quicios, sobretodo cuando estoy desesperado y el calmado.

- Naruto no tengo la culpa de que por tus ocurrencias se hayan caído a ese hoyo lleno de barro, debiste haberlo pensado.

- es cierto- dijo avergonzado- no importa Hinata chan, yo arreglare esta situación, deveras!

Naruto será el mas fuerte de nosotros, pero es el mas idiota de todos, le sigo yo claro esta.

Soy un idiota, debí correr tras temari, robarle un beso, luego ver su reacción, era lo mas apropiado, y ahora no hubiese estado de esta manera, o eso suponía.

Nos dirigíamos presurosos a la oficina de gaara, o yo era el rápido gracias a mi mal presentimiento. Al entrar estaba gaara, kankuro y temari… quede aturdido al verla, siempre se ve tan hermosa cuando mira por la ventana, pero estaba preocupada, lo veía en su rostro.

-que bueno que han llegado, los necesitábamos

- oh no…no gaara, ¡era mejor sin ellos aquí!- grito temari sorprendiéndonos.

- estamos a su disposición- dijo neji

- gracias Neji

- ¿en que podemos ayudarte?- pregunte

- verán…

- ¡GAARA! ENSERIO NO NECESITAMOS AYUDA…¡YA ESTA TODO SOLUCIONADO!- grito Temari mas enojada

- ¿SOLUCION!? ¡SOLUCION LE LLAMAS A ENTREGARTE A ESE TIPO EN DOS DÍAS MAS!- Gaara golpeo su escritorio mirando a Temari.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no entendía nada, ¿tan rara era la situación?, ¿porque Gaara dijo eso?, Temari lo miro con furia y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie, su aroma rozo mi rostro dejando mi corazón mas afligido que antes.

- lo…lo siento mucho…- dijo Gaara sentándose otra vez

- Gaara, explica esto…-dije angustiado.

- kankuro…-dijo mirando a kankuro dándole a entender que debía explicar por el

- Hai, emm, sucedió hace un mes…- dijo un poco triste- unos tipos horrendos atacaron Suna…

_La gente corría a refugiarse mientras Temari los protegía junto con kankuro. Gaara pudo inmovilizar a muchos…primero 5…luego 10, 11, 18, 19, 25…y seguían llegando._

_Hubo una explosión muy fuerte, Gaara miraba serio la escena mientras kankuro y Temari llegaban a escoltarlo. El humo se disipo y un hombre de aspecto asqueroso, un hombre despreciable apareció sonriendo._

_- un honor kasekage sama- dijo burlándose_

_- ¿quién eres?_

_-eso no importa mucho…- su mirada se posa en la bella chica rubia que acompañaba al kasekage- escucha mocoso… ya te diste cuenta… somos más de 500 hombres_

_-¿que quieres?- dice kankuro enojado_

_- digamos que… destruir Suna…_

_-¿porque?_

_-es una ciudad muy conocida, seremos famosos si logramos destruirla dejándola hecha polvo_

_- estás loco… -dijo Temari_

_- claro que…puedo hacer una excepción- dice mirando a Temari de pie a cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua con cara de deseo- si me das a esa chica…_

_- ¡ni lo pienses! ¡Ella no!- grita kankuro_

_- vamos es una buena idea, la chica no sabaku o la aldea…- dijo sonriendo_

_- ¡NO!...- grita Gaara_

_- se que eres inteligente… te daré tiempo…pero si te demoras, me encargare de avisarte personalmente k.a.s.e.k.a.g.e- dijo marchándose_

- todo marchaba normal, Temari viajo a Konoha, pero…el muy idiota dio el aviso de tardanza de la peor manera…- kankuro se veía furioso, Gaara volteo hacia la ventana

-que…¿que aviso?- dijo Hinata asustada

- una tarde Matsuri desapareció- se sintió un gruñido de Gaara- y uno de ellos la dejo en la puerta, la violaron…

-ya basta kankuro…- dijo Gaara con un puño apretado

- ¿¡que!? Pe…pero… qué diablos…- dijo Naruto horrorizado

- después de eso, Temari supo y apresuro el paso a Suna ¿verdad?- dije sereno- y… aceptó…

-así es…

-que tonta es, su sacrificio no servirá de nada, ellos harán lo que quieran con ella y es porque se está burlando de ti, Gaara, ellos seguirán con el plan… ¡no aceptes!- dije mas exaltado

-eso pensé Shikamaru, por eso los llame, pero Temari es muy ter…

-¡yo la convenceré!- grite

Debía salvarla, no dejaría que algo le ocurriera, eso nunca. Salí de la oficina rápidamente buscando a Temari, no permitiría que cometiera esa estupidez, antes preferiría morir.

* * *

**ewe disfruten y gracias por leer n.n/**


	9. Chapter 9

La situación era realmente muy triste, el ambiente era pesado, olía a desesperación. Me quede observando la reacción de cada uno hasta que Shikamaru salió desesperado de esta oficina, luego vi a Gaara fijamente.

-¿ las mujeres corren peligro?- dije seriamente

- si…

Mire a Tenten, ella estaba furiosa, con lagrimas en los ojos, temí perderla. Esta situación era complicada, si la godaime sabia esta situación no hubiese mandado a Hinata y Tenten con nosotros.

Salimos de la habitación en silencio, preocupados, lo admito me asusta la situación, Hinata y Tenten son muy bellas, si ellos se enteran que estamos aquí, trataran de secuestrar a una de ellas para dar una advertencia de que nos mantengamos ajenos a la situación. Eso era peligroso, no lo permitiría.

- escuchen…-dije deteniendo mi caminata

-¿que ocurre Neji?- dice Tenten

- Shikamaru se encargara de Temari…-dije

-se veía venir- dijo Naruto

- ya escucharon a Gaara, Hinata y Tenten no saldrán solas…

-¿¡de que hablas Neji!? ¡Somos ninjas, sabemos defendernos!- grito Tenten pero debía interrumpirla

- Matsuri también es ninja…y ya ven…

-¡ AHHHI!- se queja Tenten frustrada

- creo que debemos hacer equipos, así será más fácil. Naruto te quedas con Hinata y yo con Tenten, es buena idea que cada uno tenga un hyuga, además estaremos complementados

-si Neji, tienes razón, con Hinata haremos un buen equipo- dice Naruto sonriendo

-mañana comenzaremos y tendremos solo un día para acabar con esto- dice Tenten

- podemos hacerlo, hemos salido de peores- dice Naruto

Tenía otra preocupación… las chicas tampoco pueden dormir solas, no sabemos si el enemigo burlara la seguridad y trate de secuestrarlas. Yo cuidaría a Tenten…pero no puedo dejar a Naruto solo con mi prima…

-otra cosa, dormiremos todos juntos, y Naruto…-susurre fríamente- no te pases de listo con Hinata-sama o no respondo

-Neji, ¡te estás pasando!- dice Tenten

- Tenten, no me cuestiones, sé lo que hago.

Me sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero esto me seguía preocupando. ¿Qué haría si secuestran a Tenten?, simplemente me volvería loco. Ya estaba aceptando mi situación de enamorado, debía decírselo, ¿pero si ella no me quería?... no… claro que también me amaba, lo escuche de su boca, claro ella creyó que no la escuche, me divirtió esa situación. Pero era justo que ahora yo se lo dijera, o se lo expresara…

Un momento a solas era el ideal, podía imaginarlo…

_Ella sola, mirando ocaso, sonriendo, yo llego a sentarme a su lado, la acercaría a mi lentamente y antes de besarla, un te amo… luego le besaría la frente, la nariz y luego …_

-¡NEJI! ¿Estas bien?- sentí su grito en mi oído, justo…estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios

- ahí…si…

-pensé que entraste en un genjutsu, ¿qué te ocurrió?- Tenten se veía preocupada

-no hables disparates

Tenten inflo sus mejillas, disgustada dio media vuelta y se marchó, me encantaba eso, se lo diría si pudiera, pero soy un genio cobarde, porque soy un estúpido.

* * *

** no saben cuanto espero sus comentarios *-* ¡me hacen muy feliz! gracias, arigato, thanks, kangsangmida(?) xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Realmente Neji estaba paranoico, ¡somos ninjas! ¡Chunnin!, Matsuri era una genin aun, eso explicaría el no saber defenderse como es debido.

Estaba furiosa, no me gustaba que pensaran que yo era débil, ¡no! Me había entrenado lo suficiente para proteger a quien lo necesite, y morir por ellos, sería un honor.

Intente calmarme respirando profundamente mientras me alejaba cada vez mas lejos de mis compañeros, quería pensar, ya que cada una de las palabras que Neji dejo fluir de sus labios, de esos labios que tanto deseo probar, me…dolieron como la primera de sus indiferencias hacia mí.

-Tenten…-escuche a mis espaldas, ya conocía esa voz y no quería voltear

-¿qué quieres Neji?

-si mal no recuerdo te di una orden

-¿una…orden?

-…no te alejes de mi lado…

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y ordene rápidamente a mi cabeza realizar ese constante sístole y diástole que me permitía vivir. Evite voltear porque el calor de mis mejillas no desaparecía, aumentaba con cada respiro…

-recuerda que nos separamos por equipo, no puedes alejarte de mi lado

Si tan solo lo dijera con el mismo sentimiento con el que el mensaje llego a mis oídos…

-y yo te dije que no es necesario, ¡se defenderme!, ¿quieres que pase todo el tiempo a tu lado? Neji, ¿me acompañaras al baño también?- mi voz salió tan irónica, pero… estaba molesta

-no malinterpretes, solo quiero protegerte

-¡ya ves!- voltee furiosa- ¡Neji se defenderme!

-¡eso lo sé, pero…!

-¡no quiero seguir escuchándote!

-eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo

Ya no podía soportar su personalidad tan fría, debía salir corriendo y eso hice apenas volví a mis sentidos completamente.

Las ganas de llorar me estaban venciendo, Neji… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo amarte de esta manera? Como quisiera gritar, llorar y tranquilizarme en tus brazos. Como quisiera que me amaras como yo te amo a ti, con locura al borde de perder la cordura completamente.

-¡Tenten!- escucho desde lejos

-déjame sola Neji…¡déjame en paz!

-¡no lo hare! ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca te dejare!

Voltee con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y él se paralizo con solo ver una de ellas correr lentamente por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto acercándose a mí y verme a los ojos

-lloro de rabia

-Tenten…yo…-dudo un poco antes de limpiar suavemente mis lagrimas con sus dedos, acariciando mis mejillas con tanta delicadeza. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos, toda la rabia desapareció con la misma rapidez en que llego y me sentí en el paraíso- no puedo más…no lo resisto Tenten

-¿Qué cosa?- respondí casi sin hablar

Pero antes de pensar en otra respuesta, sentí sus labios rozando los míos con ternura, torpemente le correspondí. Bien diré la verdad me importa un koala lo que esté pasando, ¡Neji Hyuga, el cubito de hielo al fin se derretía…en mis labios!, estoy segura que ahora puedo morir en paz, bueno tal vez con ganas de mas.

Neji se alejo un poco de mis labios, me acerque nuevamente rogando mas pero volvió a alejarse para luego besar mi frente y abrazarme.

-Tenten…- podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello provocando una leve risilla en mis labios- ¿con eso basta? ¿ te alejaras del peligro?

-Neji tu no entiendes- dije zafándome de su abrazo- este es el camino que elegí, el ser ninja es lo que más me gusta hacer, para lo que me he esforzado durante toda mi vida…

-pero…

-yo vine aquí a ayudar…no ha ser una carga para ti

-¿y tú no entiendes? Si te hicieran algo… ¡me volvería loco! ¡No quiero siquiera pensarlo!

-Neji… por favor

Volvió a besarme, enviándome a las nubes mágicamente, su boca rogaba a gritos que yo le correspondiera, y eso hice.

No podía creerlo, ¿es uno de mis sueños?, de los más reales que he tenido claro, de esos que quieres volver a soñar una y otra y otra vez.

-soy un idiota- susurró en mis labios-… un hombre frio que tal vez olvide nuestro aniversario

-Neji, es una forma extraña de declararte-reí- con solo dos palabras basta para mi

-te amo- me dice sonriendo y besándome con más pasión

-Neji… ¡yo también te amo!- pienso mientras beso esos labios que nunca pensé en besar fuera de mis sueños, siempre llega lo inesperado ¿verdad?

* * *

***-* nejiten *¬***


	11. Chapter 11

¡Qué horrible situación! Mientras más pienso, mas descabellado me parece. ¿Secuestro y violación? Me repugnan los hombres que juegan con las mujeres, los odio.

Neji y Tenten no vuelven desde hace un buen rato, debe estar convenciéndola del plan, si de eso estoy seguro. Entiendo a Neji, sería terrible que Hinata o Tenten fueran secuestradas, mas ahora que el sol se escondió y el frio del desierto entra por la ventana por donde Hinata observa la noche oscura, el reflejo de la luna hace que su belleza me hipnotice. ¿! Que!? No, no, no, no puedo mirar así a Hinata, ella es tan dulce, tierna, tímida, tan linda y amable, tan fuerte, valiente, decidida, con unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa maravillosa, su voz y su forma de ser… ¿estoy embobado? ¡Naruto deja eso!

-Naruto-kun… ¿podríamos salir a buscar a Tenten-chan y a Neji-nissan?- habla sin despegar los ojos de la ventana

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta estar aquí conmigo?

- no…yo…etto…- se sonroja, es graciosa

Me acerco a su lado para observar por la ventana pero a pesar de su sonrojo no se desmaya y parece tiste

-fue terrible lo que ocurrió- digo un poco nervioso

- para una mujer…ser tratada así…es horrible, mas para una chica como…Matsuri

-Hinata…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-no permitiré que te ocurra algo así, es una promesa

Me mira con sorpresa y su sonrojo es tan notorio como mi enorme felicidad. Quería abrazarla pero sé que sería muy incomodo para ella y muy extraño para mi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Mi corazón late tan rápido al sentir su cercanía y su mirada sobre mí, Sakura nunca me hizo sentir lo que siento ahora y sinceramente me estoy asustando.

- puedo… ¿puedo confiarte algo?- pregunta desviando la mirada enfocándose en la ventana otra vez

- lo que sea

-tengo un mal presentimiento, Temari-san no debe hacerlo, no debe entregarse o esto empeorara

- Shikamaru sabe que eso es cierto

- y cuando se enteren que hay ninjas de Konoha aquí será peor…

- no debes preocuparte, ¡sobre mi cadáver dejare que te toquen esos desgraciados!...hina-chan deberás es una promesa, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo

- no…no…no debes hacer eso

-¡claro que sí! Confía en mi Hinata, si algo te…si algo te ocurriera…- muevo la cabeza intentando borrar esa imagen visual en mi cerebro

-confió en ti ciegamente Naruto-kun

La mire fijamente, pero ella no dejaba de mirar por esa ventana y sentí envidia. Si, leyeron bien ¡envidia!, envidie el desierto y la noche por tener su atención, a la brisa helada que rozaba su rostro triste y lograba que entreabriera los labios en suspiros, yo también quisiera ser el desierto y la noche, pero ansiaba con desesperación ser esa brisa.

-hi…hina…Hinata…- susurre tomándola de los hombros, lo cual la sorprendió y se sonrojo mucho más cuando comencé a acercarme mirándola a los ojos. Sentí tanta paz, tanta felicidad al darme cuenta que no se alejaría, mi corazón ya no tenía un ritmo lento, ¡casi se me salía del pecho! Y cuando roce su nariz…

- disculpen por… ¿¡qué rayos pasa aquí!?

-ne…Neji-nissan…yo- dijo Hinata alejándose de mí como si se repeliera

-¿Mmmh? –murmure sonrojado

-¡te advertí Naruto!- gritó Neji- ¡no te aproveches de Hinata-sama!

- ¡EHHH!- grite un poco sonrojado y desesperado- ¡no me aprovechaba de ella' ttebayo!

- ¡NEJI CIERRA LA BOCA! –gritó teten mirándolo divertida

- pero… Tenten… el casi besa a Hinata-sama

-si sé Neji pero no tiene nada de ma… ¡HAA! ¡HINATA SE DESMAYO!

Pero el grito de Tenten no me sorprendió y alcance a tomar a Hinata en mis brazos.

Neji estaba enojado, Tenten corrió a buscar ayuda médica y yo… pues yo conocía sus desmayos, y me llenaba de gozo al saber que eran por mí, por este idiota rubio, porque aun recuerdo ese: porque…te amo.

Tal vez no tuve el valor de responderle ni siquiera después de la guerra, pero ya tenía toda mi atención.

Lo extraño es que desde que tiene mi atención sueño con la chica del lago con frecuencia… ¿Por qué?

* * *

**espero les guste, disfruten de mis inspiraciones romanticas *-* xD**


End file.
